


Holidays are the Hardest

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sweet Alice, the holidays can be the most painful to endure. Having Starsky and Hutch around make everything brighter. Two drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays are the Hardest

Masks 

 

Halloween. As a child, Alice had dressed up as a saloon girl. She was never sure if that was irony or pathos.

In the relative safety of a john's Caddy, dressed in the specified naughty nurse costume, Sweet Alice watched the girls on the street. With everything on display, they wore masks of indifference and trite seduction to hide the truth.

Two cops loitered, urging them to get warm elsewhere. Hutch in a cowboy hat and heeled boots, Starsky with a toy sheriff's star pinned to his jacket. True heroes.

"Trick or treat?" Alice asked her client.

"Only treats, trick."

Gathering the souls of past hookers like a shroud, Alice bowed her head over his open slacks, remembering the red lacy dress, feather boa that made her feel like Miss Kitty from Gunsmoke.

He unbuttoned the white dress so that her breasts pressed against his knees as she worked him. He gulped air, a fish for the holiday. She preferred chocolate in her mouth. 

Finished, he tucked the money into her pocket.

"Handsome Hutch. Sheriff Starsky," she said bravely, getting out of the car.

"Hershey's kiss?" Starsky held out a treat.

"Sweets for Sweet Alice." Hutch smiled.

~*~

No Visions of Sugar Plums

 

The lobby had the shabby elegance of an aging debutant. Much like herself, Alice thought. _The remembrance of what had been and what could be._ A Christmas tree, leaning to the left and festooned with faded baubles, provided a hint of holiday cheer.

Alice leaned on the liquor stained bar. It was a slow — few lonely travelers out on a stormy Christmas Eve. Didn’t matter, she’d lost the holiday spirit long ago. Just another day to earn cash, on her back with her legs spread.

The bartender knew her and slid a coke with a splash of rum over, free of charge.

“Ho, ho, ho!” 

Alice turned with a glimmer of joy. Her two favorite cops.

“Merry Christmas.” Hutch handed her a small box.

“What’s this?” It’d been a very long time since she’d received a Christmas present. 

“What do you get for the girl who has all this?” Starsky winked at her. “Open it.”

Nestled in tissue paper lay a gold heart. Giggles erupted, and she nodded as they joined in the laughter. 

“You’ll never be a stereotype, always a friend,” Hutch whispered. “Join us for dinner.”

“Turkey a la Huggy, mincemeat pie,” Starsky added.

“Love to,” she said.


End file.
